


Nights like these

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AI, BL, Black Butler - Freeform, Butler, Demon, Demons, Kuroshitsuji - Freeform, M/M, Minor OOC, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastian x Ciel - Freeform, Sebastian/Ciel - Freeform, Shounen, Shounen ai, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, black - Freeform, ciel has feelings, kuro - Freeform, shitsuji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's on nights like these that the thought is too much to bear and my chest hurts, tears welling up in my eyes for all I desire is for this stupid brute to love me.





	

It's when he runs his hand through my hair and shows me that stupidly vulnerable, handsome grin that I get reminded that this; us, is nothing.

_''Mmm,'' Sebastian breathes, his smooth, slender, balmy hand brushing up against my cheek. My breath hitches and I gently take my hand over his, grazing his thumb with mine. I feel my face heat up._

_He threads his fingers into my hair and I lean into his touch, yearning for more, but he simply smiles at me. I look away._

_I hate him._

It's when he cradles my face with his upsettingly warm hands, murmuring the empty whispers and promises of a demon that I get reminded that I am simply a meal and nothing more.

_''I will never leave your side. I'm infatuated with you, young master. I love you.'' Sebastian's hands are snug against my cold cheeks, and I'm forced to look into his cherrywood eyes. I don't look away._

_I hate him._

It's when he looks at me with glowing magenta eyes with a salvation words cannot describe that I remember my place as a worthless soul among hundreds, thousands.

_Sebastian's eyes are more purple than usual, and I watch his chest rise and fall with every breath he takes. His glowing orbs are fixated on me, and I shift in my seat in discomfort. ''What?''_

_He shakes his head and bares a grin that I know is reserved for only me. It's genuine and it makes my chest tighten._

_I hate him._

It's on nights like these that the thought is too much to bear and my chest hurts, tears welling up in my eyes for all I desire is for this stupid brute to love me.

_I lay on my side, Sebastian's arms coiled around my small torso. His hand rests on my lower abdomen, and he can feel my every inhale and exhale. His arm tightens around my body and I feel him draw me closer to him. I can feel his breath on my neck, and I can hear him take in my scent._

_I don't care if he can feel me shake, or if he can feel the wetness of my eyes. I don't care._

_He's a demon who plays with his food. That's all. He's centuries, millennias old. He simply wants entertainment, and here I am; giving him it._

_My body quakes with every silent sob I release, the lump in my throat growing. I feel all the air leave my lungs and I wheeze, struggling to inhale. My chest burns, and I bite my lip to restrain noises._

_Even when he turns me around to envelope me in his warmth, lips crashing onto mine-_

_I hate him._


End file.
